


【盾冬】So Kiss Me

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve是知名彩妝博主的試色模特兒，Bucky是造型師





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我完全就只是想寫Bucky給Steve化口紅然後又被Steve親得一塌糊塗的這個場景.....  
> 寫文＆這個靈感的來源都是Sixpence None The Richer的「Kiss Me」<3
> 
>  
> 
> （p.s.我在構思這篇文時才突然發現我自己看過的文中好像從來沒看過哪篇文裡面Steve是有兄弟姊妹的，連AU也都沒看過！在哪個宇宙都一直是獨生子的Steve嗎！！）  
> （p.s.的p.s.這篇文3871個字，大概是我「一發完」的極限，再長我就想分章節了⋯⋯我這是什麼病啊XDDrz ）

Kelly Rogers認為自己忙碌而扎實的人生中，最大的甚至也是唯一的嗜好，就是彩妝。各式各樣的彩妝。

 

 

「今天收到Chanel聖誕特別款的四色彩妝盒啦！這次C家出了五款，全部都拿到了！試色晚點上。」Kelly在自己的推特上發了這麼一條訊息後，迅速又傳了一封私人簡訊：「晚上要上Chanel最新的聖誕特別款，早點回來。」

 

五分鐘後她收到了回信：『和工作人員開會。大約10:37到家。』

 

10:37這麼精準的時間還用「大約」？Kelly默默在心裡翻了個白眼想，也許對她的雙胞胎哥哥而言，沒有預測出秒數就已經是一種失敗。

 

 

晚上十點三十七分，Steve Rogers推開家門時，迎接他的是客廳桌上一整排的眼影盒，還有在沙發上翹腳等他的親妹妹。

 

「快點！我跟粉絲們說準時11點上試色！」Kelly手上已經抓好一隻眼影刷，急促的催著Steve。Steve放下背包，認命的坐在Kelly面前，把自己當成一張畫布。

 

 

「K&S」是近年來推特上逐漸竄紅的彩妝博主，粉絲們都推測博主K來頭不小同時財力雄厚，不管什麼牌子的限量新品都能在第一時間弄到手，同時她試色的範圍又非常廣泛，除了常見的專櫃品牌外，規模較小的獨立品牌她也樂於嘗試，甚至連相對廉價的開架品牌都不放過。原本就已經相當引人矚目的K，在一次網路媒體舉辦的網路粉絲互動活動中，透露了自己的試色模特兒，其實就是「K&S」中的S，同時也是她雙胞胎哥哥之後，更是在推特引發熱議。

 

 

beautifulday：那種唇形那種唇色，你跟我說是一名男性擁有的？？S是模特兒嗎？？？  
ilovesebby384：我好喜歡S瞳孔的顏色，非常純粹的藍色，很美  
seeuagainzemo：＠ilovesebby384 你如果更仔細一點看會發現沒那麼純粹其實。  
kiwixbunbun：希望K能給S上全妝，想看S完整的長相，肯定很帥！  
babygirl52771：K能自己試色一次看看嗎？我也想看K  
⋯⋯  
⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

 

Kelly完成這次的聖誕新品試色之後，Steve已經在沙發上睡著了。作為美國歷史最悠久的百貨業龍頭，CES集團創辦人Rogers家族嫡系唯二的繼承人之一，和從小就對商業展現出天份的妹妹Kelly不同，Steve愛的是藝術，尤其是動畫與電影。大學時他和雙親激烈爭執後離開紐約，在洛杉磯念大學同時也開始參與一些小型的動畫工作室的作品繪製，畢業後他被先前的老闆推薦到當時正在徵求故事繪圖師的皮克斯，半年後，在日夜顛倒燃燒生命的工作中，從此確認自己要把動畫當作一輩子的職業；三年後，Steve被指派為皮克斯最新一部動畫的共同導演，與此同時，CES集團宣布Kelly Rogers接任集團執行副總裁。

 

 

Steve人生最大的遺憾是，來不及讓雙親肯定他的執著與成就，卻又犧牲太多和他們相處的時光。Kelly升任CES執行副總裁不到半年，雙親便因為空難意外過世。接到消息後連夜趕回紐約的Steve，只來得及把睜著泛紅雙眼忍著不敢落淚的妹妹擁入懷中。

 

他第一次擔任共同導演的動畫上映後，Steve便離開了加州，搬回紐約和Kelly同住，在紐約創立自己的動畫工作室。Kelly也是差不多那時候開始有了開個彩妝試色推特的想法，她本來就對彩妝產品特別有興趣，職業關係使她得到新款彩妝的便利性也比其他人高。至於要讓Steve當她的試色模特兒本來只是她一時興起，後來卻發現Steve的五官和膚質都非常適合，從此成為固定模式。Steve對於這事不特別熱衷也不反感，他只希望自己僅剩的親人開心。

 

 

聖誕節前夕，Kelly在推特上詢問有沒有彩妝師需要大量彩妝但是缺乏資金或是來源的可以談合作？為了試色的緣故，Kelly堆積了非常多的彩妝在家中的倉庫裡，她也只有兩隻眼睛一張嘴，那些彩妝她一輩子都用不盡，但是確實開封過了又不適合當做禮物，抽獎贈送粉絲也許是一種辦法，但是仍然消耗不完。最後她打算找個可以長期合作的彩妝師，她只要當「供貨人」就好了。

 

消息放出後「K＆S」收到了如雪片般飛來的私訊，Steve在替Kelly過濾消息時，其中一條訊息吸引了他的目光。他當了Kelly這麼久的彩妝模特兒，或多或少也知道了一點網路美妝界幾個知名人士，來訊人的帳號便是他少數幾個知曉的人，也是Kelly私人相當喜歡的造型師，James “Bucky” Barnes。

 

 

Bucky出道很早，十七歲就已經以國際彩妝師的身份進入米蘭時尚秀的後台，二十歲時成為當時公認的世界第一超模Catalina Fernandez的專屬造型師，此後一直相當活躍於時尚界。Kelly有幾次受邀出席時尚秀時，也曾和Bucky打過照面，據Kelly說，不僅才華洋溢，自身外貌條件也不遜於超級模特兒的Bucky非常不愛受訪，少數幾次替時尚雜誌拍攝型錄都是為了慈善目的，低調的作風讓外人以為他很難接近，但私底下的Bucky相當親切。Kelly第一次見到Bucky是在巴黎時尚週的酒會上，兩人光聊彩妝就說上半小時，若不是Catalina來把Bucky拉走，可能還能談上更久。

 

Kelly對Bucky的印象非常好，連帶著也影響了根本沒見過Bucky的Steve。Steve點開了Bucky的來訊，仔細地閱讀起來。

 

 

Bucky的訊息很簡單：「親愛的Kelly，看到你說為了要消耗堆積在家中的彩妝品，想找固定合作的彩妝師，我有意願，詳情可約談。」

 

三天後，Kelly和Bucky約在Bosie Tea Parlor喝下午茶，Kelly把Steve也一同帶去。

 

 

Bucky的計畫其實很簡單，他其實一直在美國最貧困的幾個城市開設免費的彩妝課程，教導有興趣成為彩妝師的那些少年少女們。

 

「很多人都認為時尚圈是高門檻高消費的行業，但我一直覺得作為彩妝師，天份和興趣才是最重要的。對於想成為彩妝師的孩子們，我希望盡可能消除他們在金錢上的困境。」Bucky舉著湯匙攪拌了幾下手裡的紅茶，低下頭輕抿了一口後才接著說：「我這幾年也幫助了幾個學生開始接一些簡單的案子，但是對於很多孩子來說，只能在課堂上練習是不夠的，然而經濟上的困窘又讓他們難以獲得足夠的彩妝品，甚至連最低階的品項都不足。如果你們願意支援這些孩子，我想會是很大的幫助。」

 

在Bucky說這些話時，Steve忍不住一直盯著他看。Bucky本人比他想像得還漂亮，Steve不知道Bucky今天有沒有上妝，他說話時纖長的睫毛會一眨一眨的，微微抿起的唇是完整而漂亮的紅色，乾淨的皮膚幾乎看不到瑕疵，簡單的短髮勾在耳後，整個人看起來清爽又明亮。

 

 

Steve太專注打量Bucky臉龐上的細節，等他眼神對上Bucky時，他不知道Bucky已經望著他多久了。看到Steve終於注意到自己的目光，Bucky注視著他的眼睛勾起唇角，有些意外又似乎是意料之中的，發現Steve的耳廓竄上了一抹嫣紅。

 

 

「你哥哥好可愛。」和Kelly擁抱道別時，Bucky忍不住在Kelly耳邊說了這麼一句話。Kelly饒有興味地挑起眉，望向自己那個從雙方坐下來開始談話時就魂不守舍，從頭到尾沒給出什麼意見，卻一直盯著Bucky看，所有想法都寫在臉上的雙胞胎哥哥。

 

「太丟臉了Steve。」Bucky離開後，Kelly對Steve搖搖頭：「你表現得像是這輩子沒見過這麼好看的男孩子。」

 

『⋯⋯如果我真的表現得像是這樣，也只能說是因為我就是如此忠於自我、不善欺瞞。』在妹妹面前，Steve從沒說過謊。

 

「說真的，你也是時候談人生第一場戀愛了。」Kelly老氣橫秋的說，她和第五任男友三個月後就要完婚，而比她早五分鐘出生的哥哥，人生履歷上「交往對象數目」至今掛零。「如果你問我的意見，我會說，James Barnes，你萬萬不能放過。」

 

 

在Kelly的煽風點火之下，Steve鼓起勇氣開始追求Bucky。

 

伸展台後的Bucky像是魔法師一樣，變出一個又一個令人驚豔的新造型，而卸下造型師身份的Bucky，又能簡單得像是鄰家男孩。工作時他可以連續一週三點睡覺六點起床，休假時他可以提早到十點睡覺，依然會早上六點起床，卻是為了晨跑，然後為自己做一份豐盛的早餐。能掌握一切潮流前端的衣著，跟Steve約會時，Bucky一件普通的深色襯衫就讓Steve著迷得目不轉睛。

 

 

他們的初吻在Rogers家的私人飛機上，Steve陪同Bucky到米蘭參加Oscar de la Renta的時尚週，Bucky一時玩心大起，想給Steve試口紅。

 

 

「這是Tom Ford今年春季的最新作品，我喜歡這款霧面的暗紅色。」Bucky跨坐在Steve大腿上，拿著唇筆沾上唇膏後仔細勾勒Steve的唇型，一邊嘖嘖稱奇：「難怪Kelly要讓你當她的試妝模特兒，我覺得你可能適合每一種顏色的唇膏。」

 

『是嗎？那你呢？你適合嗎？』Steve雙手環抱住Bucky的腰，笑著問。

 

Bucky挑起眉：「來試試看？」

 

Steve伸手要拿過Bucky手中的唇膏，Bucky卻沒有遞給他。他微傾身靠近Steve，望著他說：「我要試你唇上這個顏色。」

 

 

Steve收緊雙臂，如Bucky所願的印上他的唇。

 

反覆地啃咬吸吮讓Steve唇上的口紅沾得一蹋糊塗，Bucky唇上也不遑多讓，稍微分開後看著彼此的狼狽，兩人都忍不住笑出聲。

 

 

『怎麼辦？你的嘴巴被口紅弄得亂七八糟。』Steve用姆指輕輕擦拭Bucky的唇，卻越弄越凌亂。

 

「別管了，下飛機前再卸。」Bucky捧著Steve的臉頰望著他，和真心喜愛的人親吻的感覺太美好，其他一切事情在這一刻都不重要：「Just⋯⋯Kiss me。」

 

 

你的唇太甜，勝過所有我能想像的味道。  
吻我吧，像一切愛情的美好我都未曾嘗試過那樣。


End file.
